What Will Be
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: A reflection of the season finale, in two parts. Complete.
1. Part 1: Two Paths, One Destination

**A/N: After last night's two part finale, I couldn't stay away! **

**Summary: A reflection on Season One's finale, in two parts. Two-shot. Complete. **

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. **

**Note: Part 1 deals with the "What if" scenario of Joe keeping his new apartment and getting a new life. If he was able to get the money he was promised, how would they all be affected? This is my take. Part 2 follows the storyline of the episode, with Joe coming back and dealing with the aftermath of everything that has occured between him and Mel. **

* * *

><p>What Will Be: Part 1<p>

_Sometimes, two different paths lead to the same destination_

It all started with a box full of Chinese food, a yet-to-be-furnished apartment, and lights that refused to illuminate.

It doesn't seem real that Joe Longo would be sitting here, eating Chinese take-out with his boss-turned-friend, Mel Burke. It doesn't seem possible that his life could change so quickly. Just yesterday, he was still Joe Longo, freelance nanny. Now, he is Joe Longo, a man on the cusp of coming into a great deal of money.

It is a bittersweet sense of triumph, hearing Mel call his new apartment "a bachelor pad" and realizing that starting tomorrow, he will not wake up in the basement of the house that he has come to know over the last year, but instead in his new place.

He's not sure if he will ever be able to refer to this apartment as anything but his "place." It is not home, and he's not sure it ever will be. _Home_ is the house with a family that he can come back to every evening, not this empty shell of an apartment without a spark of life to light it.

He is also aware of the changed dynamic between him and Mel. Suddenly, she seems to be as aware of him as he always has been of her, and every innocuous comment seems laden with hidden meanings and innuendo.

However, Joe doesn't beg. That's not his style. He doesn't plead, doesn't ask, doesn't make any mention of the fact that he might be more comfortable in a place he knows well, despite the one hundred and sixty seven thousand dollars he is receiving tomorrow, that mean he can finally afford a place of his own. He wants to be back at Mel's, making dinner, being a caretaker, friend, nanny (no matter how much he may hate that friggin' word).

_What? I was just saying good-bye_.

They've never said good-bye in that manner, and they both know it. It is the briefest of contacts, but Joe seems to feel her lips imprinted on his, and he is barely able to react. Unlike the kiss she forced on him at his reunion, one meant to further a ruse, this one is freely and impulsively given, and Mel pulls away, her blue eyes wide, clearly startled by her own actions.

Then she is gone, and Joe is left staring at the closed door of his apartment. He is as stunned as Mel must be, and if he hadn't been so shocked, he would have gone after her. His veins are humming with that prickling awareness that always signaled her presence, and Joe can't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on<em>.

Joe starts wearing suits again, going to work as another broker for a firm that was not effected by Scanlon's scheme.

However, just because Joe has taken a new job, that doesn't mean he can completely give up on his old one. The kids and Mel seem have to understood that he needs to move on with his life, that he needs to begin again, and seem to be resigned to never seeing him again.

That's why it's such a surprise to them all when he shows up after work one day, using the key that he never gave back to let himself into the kitchen soundlessly.

The tableau that meets his eyes is achingly familiar; Lennox and Ryder are sitting at the kitchen table, one bent over a cell phone, the other frowning over homework, and Mel…

Mel is sitting beside them, swilling her red wine absently around in her glass and staring into space. Some legal-looking document is sitting in front of her, but she seems not to notice.

Joe lets out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Nights spent alone at his apartment looking at the Toledo skyline or aimlessly flipping channels pale in comparison to the time he has spent here over the last year, in this warm kitchen that fairly beckons him into the embrace of the family sitting before him.

However, Joe is not so caught up in the sight that he doesn't notice the fourth person in the room, the only one who doesn't seem to belong. (One of these things is not like the others…)

The dark-haired man standing at _his spot_ behind the stove glances at him warily, alarmed at the sight of a man letting himself so casually into the house when he had not been told to expect guests. "Uh, _Signorina_ Burke," he calls softly, and Mel finally glances up.

"Yes, Paolo, I'll take more wine."

The man starts to shake his head, mumbling something in Italian under his breath, and Joe steps in. Clearing his throat, he steps forward, unable to stop the smirk that curls his lips. "Uh, I think he means me, Burke."

Three heads snap up and around in unison, and three mouths gape at him.

"Joe!" Lennox is the first up, bouncing out her seat, leaving her phone abandoned on the table to give him a hug. Ryder is quick to follow, eager to leave his homework for a moment.

It is their aunt who hesitates, standing slowly, clutching her wine glass as a talisman against the sight before her. "Joe?"

She's clearly confused, and Joe offers her gentle smile. "Am I not allowed to stop by and say hi, Burke?"

"Of course you are," Mel tells him, finally setting down her glass and coming closer. Her niece and nephew do not seem inclined to move from Joe's embrace, and Paolo is completely forgotten as the family comes together again, if only for a moment.

Joe's hand reaches out to brush against Mel's cheek. "I just came to see how you're doing."

Mel hopes the color that rises to her cheeks can be attributed to the wine she's drunk tonight. "We're surviving," she shrugs, masking her discomfort. A part of her wants to beg for him to come back, to take care of them, that no one could really replace him, but she is held back by the part that remembers the feel of his lips on hers.

Joe spares the briefest glance in Paolo's direction. "I see you found someone new."

His gaze locks with Mel's, his comment resonating on more than one level. "Well," she shrugs again, "you left us. We had to find someone else."

There is a bite in her words, and Joe's gaze darkens, hurt, and Lennox and Ryder glance between the two, sensing a storm brewing, but one thicker with emotions and words unsaid, not like the superficial arguments they've had before.

Joe doesn't stay long after that, just long enough to make inquiries as to how the kids are doing in school. When he does take his leave, Lennox and Ryder follow him to the door like puppies, begging him to come back and visit. Joe glances over both of them to the silent Mel. "I will, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on.<em>

They all adjust to their new way of life, eventually.

Lennox and Ryder get used to finding Paolo in the kitchen every morning, a kind man with enough broken English to make himself understood and a penchant for making every kind of pasta imaginable. (Lennox has already heard Aunt Mel complain to Stephanie that she's going to get fat from all the pasta Paolo makes them.) They get used to not expecting Joe until the evenings, and he comes every evening he can, no matter how tired he might be. If he can't make it to their house, he never fails to text.

Mel gets used to waking up in the morning and coming to terms with the fact that her verbal sparring matches have all but disappeared. She dives into her council work more than ever, spending most evenings in the office, as it is a "Joe-free zone" and she can't face the idea of going home to find Lennox and Ryder and…Paolo. She knows that Joe asks after her, but she makes sure that Stephanie keeps a tab open with the few restaurants around her office so that she can simply order dinner on the nights she won't make it home. Which happen more and more often as time goes on.

"You know, Burke, I'm flattered."

At the voice that has haunted her so much, Mel barely glances up. "You're not allowed here, Longo."

"I'm not?" Joe sounds amused. "Where's the sign that says that?"

Mel finally lifts her head, and Joe has to keep himself from reacting at what he sees. Mel has not lost weight, thanks to meals she has been eating at various local establishments, but the dark bags under her eyes testify to the late nights she's seen. She looks tired, worn, and her blue eyes shine with a desperate yearning that she does not want to admit, but is evident nonetheless.

"What do you want, Longo?" she grouses, and Joe frowns, not liking the defeat in her tone. He is used to the sharp edge to her wit, not the tired woman before him.

Setting the Tupperware down on the edge of her desk, Joe comes to her side and stares down at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "You know, I've never seen someone go into withdrawal over my cooking before. It's flattering, Burke."

"What?" Mel blusters, staring up at him as if he's insane. "I'm not missing your cooking, Longo. You're crazy."

"Fine," Joe shrugs. He nods towards the container. "I made you some of my famous brownies. I figured with all these late nights, you, uh, you might need some sugar."

Mel is sure that her desk is wet with saliva as she stares at the container. Then she realizes something and drags her gaze back to Joe. "Wait, how did you know I've been working late?"

Joe rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "Um, Stefanie called me. She's been worried about you."

"I'll kill her," Mel growls, pulling the brownies towards her. "Later," she decides, sounding more like herself as she lifts one to her lips.

The man next to her surprises her by squatting down next to her, his eyes boring into hers. "Mel, what are you doing?"

Mel gestures to the piece of chocolate heaven in her hand. "Eating. Duh."

Joe smirks a little at that, but persists. "No, Mel, why are you working so late? When's the last time you saw Lennox and Ryder for longer than a few hours? Why are you hiding?"

Mel puts the half-eaten brownie back in the container, and Joe does not miss that her hand is shakily slightly. To his surprise, her blue eyes grow moist. "It's not home," she admits throatily.

"What?" Joe blinks at her, his heart pounding, wondering how she could have perfectly said what had been plaguing him ever since he got his new place and went back to the job he had thought he wanted.

Mel stands, and Joe rises with her. She is facing him, little space between them, and Joe can see the tears that tremble on her lower lashes, threatening to fall.

Then she is kissing him, and this time it is a proper kiss, not the gentle brush of lips she used the last time. Joe tastes chocolate and Mel and oh, it's everything he's ever wanted since his second day of work, but something forces him to pause. She's upset, she is over-tired, and she can't be thinking straight.

"Joe, come home," Mel whispers against his lips, and there is nothing Joe wants to do more. He wants to wrap her in his arms, take her away from this office that has stressed her so much, take her home, their _home_, to pour her customary glass of wine, to help her wind down, to make sure she knows she is loved, that he will never leave…

He does none of that.

Instead, he steps away, her arms falling back to her side, and he can't look at her. He knows how injured she will be by this apparent rejection, but he knows they have both made their decisions. He has committed to this new life, and she needs to learn to adjust to her own as well.

* * *

><p><em>Yet, change comes…<em>

The women that visit Joe's bachelor pad over the following months can tell you two things about the man they will sleep with: he is a very private man, and his apartment has little in the way of personal effects.

It is a very Spartan place: two chairs, a loveseat, a TV, a table and a few chairs. His bedroom is very similar: Bed, chest of drawers, dresser, closet. There is little to give his female companions any idea of the man they are spending time with.

However, there is one who stumbles across Joe's greatest secret.

Clara didn't mean to snoop, but she had been looking for a piece of paper, in order to write down a colleague's number while on a business call. Joe had been in the bathroom, and Clara was scrabbling in the top drawer of his bedside table when she found it.

Her fingers encountered glass and cool metal, and she slowly drew the picture out, her eyes widening and the phone slipping from her hand as she examined.

"Joe?"

In a heartbeat, he was beside her, and she extended the frame shakily towards him, her green eyes wide with betrayal. "Joe, is this your family?"

In the picture, a blonde-woman is leaning her head against Joe's shoulder, a smile warming her lips and making her blue eyes glow. Beside them, a teenage girl and boy give practiced smiles to the camera, clearly ready to move the second the flash goes off.

The man beside her is silent, and Clara glances at him sharply. "Joe?"

The look on his face says it all. His dark eyes are soft with warmth she has never seen, and the tenderest smile is on his lips. She has never seen him react such a way to anything she has said or done, and suddenly she realizes that she never will be able to do anything that will summon such a reaction. His heart has already been claimed.

Pressing the photo into his hand, Clara presses a kiss to his cheek. It is a farewell, and Joe watches her go, knowing that he has given away too much.

* * *

><p><em>One path, winding and turning, but only one destination…<em>

Joe stares at the wood he knows so well, his fist raised to knock. It was over two years ago that he stood on this spot, furious and seeking revenge on the man who had ruined his life.

Now, he was here to get his life back.

The door was pulled open before he could knock, and Joe found himself staring at Mel in shock. His expression was mirrored on his face, but she recovered first.

"What are you doing here, Longo?"

Joe winces at the edge to her tone, and he spreads his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I came to see how you guys were doing."

"Ryder and Lennox aren't here."

She is clearly not going to let him into the house, and Joe falters. "Oh. Okay. Um, where are you going so dressed up?"

Mel glances down at the red dress that accentuates every curve, and looks back up at him with a blank expression. "The mayor's gala."

This time, Joe's flinch is visible, and Mel feels a sharp twinge of satisfaction. Good. He remembered that she had invited him, once.

"Mel…" Joe leans against the doorframe, clearly uncomfortable. "Can we talk?"

"No." Mel snaps, stepping forward and closing the door behind her, forcing Joe to retreat. "I have to go, I'm already late, and what do you care? You haven't been here to see us in the last several weeks; do you even care about us at all?"

Joe huffs an exasperated breath and runs a hand through his hair. "Of course I care, Burke! How could you think that?"

As Mel wavers before him, clearly doubting his sincerity, Joe makes up his mind.

Two steps has her pinned against the door, Joe's lips firmly silencing whatever excuse she may come up with next. Mel melts against him, and it's like that night in her office a few weeks ago, but this time, neither has any intention of pulling away.

Joe feels Mel fumbling with the doorknob behind her, and he laughs against her lips as he reaches around her to open it. They stumble back into the house, lips connecting again and again, hands searching, learning, memorizing, bodies flush with heat and want and a desire long suppressed.

"We should really talk about all this," Mel mumbles as his hand finds the zipper of her dress.

Joe pauses only for a second, but she can see that he is serious. "Do you want to talk now?"

Mel only thinks about it for a second. "Later."

With that, they are back together, and Mel knows where this will end. She only wonders that it hadn't sooner.

If Lennox and Ryder seem surprised to find Joe in his old place the next morning, they take the news of Paolo's firing well. Neither says much as they accept the waffles Joe puts on their plates, but Lennox glances at her aunt, smiling, noting the immediate change in her interaction with Joe, and knowing what it means for the future. She couldn't be happier.

This is how it is supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	2. Part 2: Fidelity

**A/N: Part 2 follows the storyline of the episode, dealing with what happens after. **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

><p>What Will Be: Part 2<p>

_Fidelity will always be rewarded. _

"Wait, what?"

Joe stares at the scary lawyer-lady, unsure of what he has just heard.

The woman has abandoned her verbal tic of repeating words to repeat herself clearly. "My clients might be persuaded to give you the money if you sign this contract swearing to never have contact with the Scanlon heirs again."

"What?" Joe glances to the other man in the room. "Your Honor, is this true?"

The older judge shrugs. "Makes sense to me. No one can say you have an interest if you never see them again."

"What about Mel Burke?" Joe demands. "Can I still see her?"

The woman stares at him as if he's an idiot. "She is the heirs' guardian. Therefore, you are banned from contacting her as well." She slides the contract across the polished table towards him. "Your choice, Mr. Longo."

Joe feels as if his breath is stuck in his throat, unable to supply oxygen to his lungs. His head is spinning, and he can't make sense of the turn of events. Two seconds ago, he had money, and now he can only have if he turns his back on Mel and the kids forever?

His throat tightens as he contemplates a life without them. How would they survive? Mel would no doubt burn the house down in her attempts to cook, and Ryder would be beat up more often. Lennox would date the wrong boy, he was sure, and he couldn't let that happen. He needed to be there to scare off her prospective boyfriends. He needed to be there for all of them.

How would _he _survive? Could he go each day knowing he would never see them? Could he continue on with his life as if he had never known them? He would have only had this past year, and nothing else. Was that enough?

Shoving the contract across the table, Joe makes his decision. No amount of money was worth sacrificing the family he had forged in the last year.

"No," he tells the startled lawyer and judge. "Keep your money. I'm not signing."

_You know, if you haven't found anyone else…_

Joe discovers that there is one perk to "Couchey's" demise: Mel has to use his shower. Lennox and Ryder had claimed that between the two of them, their bathroom was crowded enough.

After much arguing, Mel finds herself exiled to the basement every morning, and Joe finds that he doesn't mind. He is not ashamed to admit that he enjoys catching of glimpses of Mel in nothing but a towel, even if it does nothing to help the feelings that they both have decided to attempt to bury, now that they work together again.

The invitation to the mayor's gala still hangs between them, as does the brief kiss Mel gave him as she was leaving his apartment. Joe doesn't know what to do about either, but he isn't lying when he decides that he doesn't mind the idea of either.

* * *

><p>Life resumes its normal rhythms.<p>

Lennox is no fool. She's known for awhile that Joe loves Aunt Mel, and that Aunt Mel probably feels the same way. Both are too stubborn, too scared to admit it, but Lennox knows. It's doubtful Ryder has even noticed; he is too wrapped up with Holly and Charlotte and his drama to notice. But Lennox notices, as she has always noticed, and she almost feels bad for intruding on Mel and Joe's dinner at his apartment.

Well, she would have felt bad, had she not turned back at the exact moment Aunt Mel planted a swift kiss on Joe's lips. Lennox had not waited to see what would happen, but had raced Ryder to the car, fully prepared to drive the car home herself if Aunt Mel decided she wanted to stay.

When Joe came back to stay, Lennox knew it would awkward. It always was, when a boy and girl liked each other, but neither would say it. She has seen it, she had experienced it, she was no stranger to it. She just hoped Aunt Mel and Joe figured it out before _she _had to take matters into her own hands.

There is one change that Lennox welcomes. Now, at school, kids have ceased to tease her about Joe being her nanny. Once Joe accompanies Mel and Lennox to a few of Ryder's soccer games, the truth becomes apparent to almost everyone. After the first game—when Joe started yelling at the ref about bad calls and then Aunt Mel started fighting with Joe about fighting with the ref and Lennox wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole so she could leave without dying from embarrassment—everyone knew. After that, Joe became simply "Joe," or "that guy who lives with you."

It's Lennox who comes up with the title of "Uncle Joe." Every year, a Father-Daughter dance is held for the senior girls, and when Lennox orders her tickets, she writes "Lennox Scanlon and her Uncle Joe Longo."

Lennox is there to see the look of Joe's face when he receives his dance ticket printed with the same name, and the odd mixture of pride and affection that appears there tells her she has made the right decision.

The night of the dance, Lennox comes down the stairs in a pale blue evening gown, her silver shoes peeping out from under the long dress. Joe, already in his dark suit with Aunt Mel beside him, stands as she makes her entrance, looking pleased and proud.

"You look beautiful, Lennox," he tells her softly, as he does every time she gets dressed up, and she can't help but blush.

Aunt Mel bubbles her appreciation for Lennox's beauty as she hovers around them with a camera, jostling them closer as she tries for the perfect shot. Lennox can't help that notice that Aunt Mel seems to be taking an apparent interest in the figure Joe cuts in his suit.

As Joe gives Lennox his arm and leads her out the door, he stops to press a gentle kiss to Aunt Mel's lips. "Don't wait up for us," he advises her gently, ignoring Mel's blush and Lennox gaping at them both.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, it is Lennox who is grinning like a fool and bouncing around two figures as they stand beside one another, slightly uncomfortable as she wields a camera.<p>

Aunt Mel is dressed in a gown of deep blue, setting off her blue eyes, a dress spangled with silver and with a bit more plunging a neckline than should be consider appropriate for such an event.

Joe, clad in a tux for the occasion, hasn't been able to take his eyes off her since she entered the room.

Lennox giggles as she motions them closer to each other. They clearly want to be near each other, but have no way to do it without becoming awkward.

Finally, Joe solves the problem by wrapping his arm around Mel's waist, tucking her firmly against his side. She fits, molding against him as if she was made for the space. Just the press of her ribs against his is enough to heat his blood, but he forces that away and lifts his head, smiling for the camera that flashes in his face.

Mel isn't sure what she's doing at the mayor's gala with her nanny. She had thought that the invitation would go unused, that she would have to show up alone. However, Joe had surprised her by bringing up the topic a few weeks ago. He still wanted to go, despite their relationship—_whatever _it was—and she should make an appearance, so why not? The kids could survive on their own for an evening.

There a few knowing raised eyebrows as they enter together, a few glances that fairly crow, _I knew it!, _and Mel is pretty sure she sees several of her office workers duck into corners and take cover as word spreads that Joe Longo has entered the room.

Joe keeps a low profile as Mel makes the circuit of the room, making small talk, introducing himself as Mel's friend when asked, if he wasn't known already. Thanks to someone—Mel suspects Stefanie—most of the people are familiar with Joe, if not his face, then his place in Mel's life.

Most of the fast music has wound down by the time Mel finishes her drink and decides to take a break from socializing. She doesn't have to look far for Joe; he's talking to one of her cowed office workers again about efficiency.

Deciding to take pity on the poor man, Mel makes her way to Joe's side. "Hey, Longo. Dance with me?"

Joe turns to her, and Mel feels her breath catch at the warmth in his dark eyes. His smile disorients her, and she shakes her head, wondering if she has been drinking too much. (As if that's possible…)

Without a word, Joe takes her hand and leads her onto the dance floor. The heat of his hand cradling hers is enough to send energy rippling through her body, and Mel can't help but shiver.

Then she's in Joe's arms, one curling around her waist, one hand still clasping hers. Her arms are around his neck before she can make the conscious decision of where to place them, and she is enraptured by the warmth that floats between them, making the air hum as if electrified.

Mel has no idea what song is playing, but that doesn't really matter, as Joe Longo surprising knows what he's doing when it comes to dancing. Of course, she should know, as he once coached her for her ill-fated turn on _Dancing with Toledo's Stars_. She remembers how much the attraction had been evident even then, how they tried to mask it by dismissing it, how it hadn't worked then.

Now, with things on such uncertain terms between them, Mel takes comfort in the silence, unconsciously moving closer. Over the course of the song, the distance decreases, and by the end, she is pillowing her head on his shoulder, and their arms have moved to wind around each other.

Joe decides not to tell her that he can clearly see Stefanie snapping cell phone pictures of them swaying together from where she stands at the edge of the dance floor, looking gleeful. (Years later, Mel would nearly have a heart attack at the sight of those photos at their rehearsal dinner, but surprisingly, she wouldn't kill Stefanie, instead choosing to laugh about it.)

They're quiet on their way, home, and Joe follows Mel into the house, still not sure of what to say. It's Mel who finally breaks the silence.

"Joe," she starts, her voice startlingly loud in the quiet of the house, "we need to talk. About you and me."

It's an echo of a conversation he had started not so long ago, but this time, he knows exactly what she means by it. Although the couch is behind them, none of them make a move to sit. They stand frozen by the door, staring at each other. For one long moment, Joe wonders if Mel just won't retreat to her room, mumbling excuses about how she couldn't do it.

Mel takes a deep breath, and Joe can't help but be momentarily distracted by the neckline of her gown. (Hey, he's a guy, after all.) Then he pulls his gaze back to hers, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"Joe," Mel starts slowly, "you've been my nanny for almost two years now, and we just went to the mayor's gala together."

Joe can't help but chuckle. "Well, thank you, Burke, for telling me things I already know."

Huffing out an exasperated sigh, Mel glares at him. "Listen to me, Longo. The past few weeks have been awkward, ever since I said…good-bye…to you at your apartment."

Joe opens his mouth to make a snarky comment, but finds that he can't. He is silenced by the memory of her lips on his, of how badly he wants that again and again and forever, and how he knows they can't hide their feelings for each other away forever.

"What do you want to do about this, Burke?"

Mel obviously relaxes at his gentle question. "I don't know. I think, if our relationship—not to say we have a relationship-relationship, but our relationship, whatever it is—goes anywhere, you really shouldn't work for me."

The man opposite her can't help but raise a dark eyebrow. "Relationship-relationship?" He parrots, amused. The smirk blooms as he stares down at her. "What are we, Burke, five?"

Mel glares at him. "Shut up, Longo. You know what I meant."

In response, Joe leans down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, much as she had all those weeks ago to him. "I think we're in the early stages of a relationship, Mel."

Mel blinks at him, startled into silence. Her hands have come to rest against his chest, and she is fighting the urge to wrap the around his neck and pull him back down, to continue where they left off.

"Right." She clears her throat and struggles to remember what they were talking about. "So, what do we do about this nanny thing?"

Joe smirks at her, smug and pleased with himself. "Easy. I take another broker job, and I continue living in the basement."

Propping her hands on her hips, Mel stares at him in disbelief. "What, who said you could continue to live here?"

Joe stares at her. "Mel, did you miss the chaos this house fell into for the twenty-four hours I was gone?"

"Hmmm, true," Mel mused, admitting defeat. "I do like having real breakfast food in the morning."

Joe chuckles at her admission, and can't keep himself from pulling her into his arms. "I think this is solved, Burke," he muses. "I live here, and you keep the help you so desperately need."

Mel pushes against his chest half-heartedly, but they both know she doesn't mean it. "But, wait, where does that leave us?"

Joe knows what she's talking about, and he eases his lips over hers in answer. "Right here." Mel melts into his embrace, and he tightens his arms around her. "We'll figure it out, Mel. Right now, just know I'm here."

Mel makes a contented hum against his chest, and Joe knows that she is nearly falling asleep. Chuckling, he nudges her towards the stairs a few inches away. "Go to bed, Mel."

The woman currently wrapped in his arms shakes her head in protest and mumbles sleepily, "Too far. Too sleepy."

Joe gives up and leads her to the couch. "Fine, then. Sleep here tonight."

Mel collapses on the offered piece of the furniture, keeping hold of his hand. She tugs twice, and imperious command. "Stay with me."

Her sleepy command give him pause, but after a moment, Joe lowers himself beside her, pulling off his tuxedo jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch. His long sleeve shirt is quick to follow.

Mel watches his progress with a heat in her blue eyes, and Joe wonders if they both have enough control. Even if they don't, they're both consenting adults. Dragging a warm blanket over them both, Joe curls up against the back of the couch, Mel next to him, her deep breathing lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Should we wake them?"<p>

Lennox is too busy analyzing the sight before her to answer her brother's question.

Upon waking and discovering that Joe was not up, Lennox went to search for him. By the time she found the basement was empty, Ryder was racing down the stairs, hungry and wanting nothing more than food.

However, the sight before them was almost better than a hot breakfast, as far as Lennox saw it. Ryder only wondered if seeing what was before him would put him off his appetite.

Joe was pressed against the back of the couch, dressed in nothing but a white tee and his tuxedo pants. His shirt, jacket and tie were lying on the back of the couch, clearly having been discarded at some point yesterday evening.

Still dressed in her dress from the night before, Aunt Mel was curled up in Joe's arms, her back against his chest, his arm draped over her, their legs tangled together under the blanket.

Lennox giggled and wondered if there was time to get the camera before they woke up. Aunt Mel and Joe were _spooning_! Oh, the blackmail material that could be made from this!

"Should we wake them?"

At Ryder's repetition of his original question, Lennox glared at him. "No! Are you crazy?" She hissed. "Leave them alone!"

"I'm hungry," Ryder declared, and Lennox rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Honestly," she muttered. It wasn't as if she gone her entire life without ever touching a stove! "How do eggs and toast sound?"

Mollified, Ryder allowed himself to ushered into the kitchen, while Lennox took one last triumphant glance at the couple on the couch.

_About time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! <strong>


End file.
